Merrill
by utdfan22
Summary: Just a day in the life of one of the Explorers who managed to bring down Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai. Mystery Dungeon verse with Hero/ Partner pairing.


**Author's Note: Let's try something different, my first non-Fire Emblem fanfic. Here's a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 fic to flex my creative acumen.**

**All characters herein have the names assigned to them in my Explorers of Sky file in PMD2.**

The usual waves breaking against the cliff of Sharpedo Bluff echoed about the area, the weakened reflection almost soothing to the Bluff's higher residents.

In particular, those who lived in the shark's mouth had come to sleep through the most deafening of crashes, of both thunder and water, without so much as a flinch.

So, as the storm fell in time with the lowering of the moon, dawn broke for a much rested Jolteon and her still snoozing Typhlosion partner.

The yellow fox-like creature stretched gently as she awoke, her furry spikes sharpening as the muscles pushed against them before softening back to their regular form. The matronly Kangaskhan who ran the bank often remarked that her features were more rounded than the average for her species, claiming it fit her "cute" personality.

The experienced explorer pouted slightly at that… she wasn't some weak little girl anymore. She'd been getting stronger at an exponential pace ever since she'd found a washed-ashore Cyndaquil without his memories and become one of the first members of Team Fortune.

Every time she'd felt like folding in the chaos that followed, she had seen his determination to survive and squared her shoulders. It was easier believing in someone else than it was in herself, especially when it came to her closest partner.

That was why she'd been able to travel the length of the continent and defeat legendary Pokémon without ever once shying from the challenge. She'd accomplished the nearly impossible time after time thanks to him.

Besides… she wasn't that cute.

The sleeping Typhlosion gave a sharp snort in his slumber, his breath catching on itself for a moment before his eyes drifted open and he gave a deep, silent yawn.

"Mornin' Merrill," he breathed, stifling another yawn, "How are you?"

Merrill giggled slightly at the messy black and yellow bed-fur surrounding his droopy eyes, and said "Good, Drew. You?"

Drew shrugged sluggishly before pushing himself to all fours and tensing his muscles. This was followed by a loud roar and a bright flame bursting to life at the back of his neck like a blinding collar before simmering down to a gentle ember and then fading completely.

When Drew's head turned back to face Merrill, his eyes were wide open and all traces of sleep had evaporated in the thin trails of smoke that now floated towards the clear blue sky outside. His grin had also grown from dozy indifference to easy enthusiasm.

"On second thoughts, I'm great today!" he shouted, twisting his neck to draw a satisfying crack.

Merrill absently wondered just what happened when Drew did his little 'firing-up' routine every morning before shaking off the stray thoughts and moving to grab an apple for breakfast.

Drew followed suit and the two leisurely swallowed down the red fruits before moving to the cave's hidden stairs for another routine day of exploring.

Their current exploration partner was waiting for them by the Kangaskhan bank, a Scizor with a noticeable sheen to his metallic body speaking cordially with the proprietor. As Merrill approached, her acute hearing managed to pick up much of the conversation, not that it was of much importance.

She'd have made an important effort not to listen if it had been anything substantial, eavesdropping having become an unpopular pastime when she'd overheard some particularly 'playful' young Rhydons getting frisky. She shuddered at the memory of that awful rock-scraping sound that had accompanied the festivities.

"You seem to be in pretty good shape lately, Charlie. Something special coming up?" the bank manager wondered while leaning her arms against the counter.

"Thank you, ma'am. I have been training hard for the most noble of causes." He paused, his hands crossing as his eyes glazed over dreamily, "I need to be strong if I want to protect all the pretty girls on the team."

Merrill rolled her eyes fondly while Drew burst out laughing; drawing an intense glare from the flirty steel type (who was pointedly ignoring the Kangaskhan's delighted chuckles).

"Don't laugh at me you overgrown mouse!" he yelled, calming down as he turned to greet Merrill with a wide smile and adoring eyes, "Ah, Miss Merrill, my heart always lifts to see you looking so radiant," before his temper ignited again for Drew, "And especially don't do it in front of someone as beautiful as Miss Merrill or I'll put that sputtering flame out permanently!"

"Good to see you too." Drew answered after regaining control of himself, his smile still a little too wide for Charlie's taste.

Sighing irritably, he tapped his forehead lightly with his claw as if to push away an oncoming migraine, "Well, Boss, what's the plan for today? Just the three of us?"

Drew crossed his arms (a difficult feat with his current bone-structure) and breathed out a small flame. He shared a glance with Merrill who nodded happily, and grinned even wider.

"Actually, we were kind of thinking about taking along one of the younger guys ("Guys." Charlie mumbled disappointedly) to give him some experience"

Charlie's frown was quickly replaced by a suspicious look, "Wait, do you mean one of the kids?"

"Oh, a member of the youngest set. He's barely even a year old." Drew responded simply.

The Scizor seemed disgusted at the suggestion, turning his eyes away from his leader and speaking coldly, "I can't believe you'd let him fight. He should be mock-fighting with hatchlings, not going on rescue missions. Of all the irresponsible crap-"

Merrill cut him off pleadingly, "But that's why you're there. We can't trust anyone else to protect him."

"Of course, there's none better… and I never disappoint a beautiful woman!" Charlie said as his demeanour shifted and he hit his chest with his fist in a pumped-up manner.

"Maybe you should do the talking." Drew whispered into Merrill's ear, the Jolteon nodding in agreement before she suggested they go and get their last team member for the day.

Both males agreed with little issue as the trio marched through the usual bustle of Treasure Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

A sticky sweat clung to Merrill's forehead as she navigated the humid stone corridors of Steam Cave, a certain amount of itchy static building up on her drenched coat whenever she went more than a minute or so without letting off a thunderbolt.

Even with all of the inhabitants horribly under-levelled in comparison to her, the enemy Pokémon were still a chore to remove. Especially the ones claiming that they'd make their names by defeating the semi-legendary Team Fortune.

Charlie had been separated from her and Drew after he was forced to chase after Manaphy, the blue fairy rushing off to play with a shocked pack of Magmars using his growing repertoire of water attacks as soon as they reached the second to top floor.

Just like his mommy told him to.

The Jolteon smiled proudly at the thought of a Pokémon she'd helped hatch and raise getting so strong so quickly. He was almost too powerful for a place like this, and certainly didn't need a babysitter just to traverse Uxie's domain.

"_But he sure makes for a great distraction"_ Merrill thought skittishly, the giggles refusing to abate as her master plan to ditch their customary third member without attracting attention came to fruition.

The Green Gummi to complete the mission had been in her bag before they'd left, right next to Manaphy's Blue Gummi reward.

Drew poked his head out from the corridor they had just traversed, excitedly announcing that the coast was clear before leading his companion into a cosy chamber lined on almost all sides with partially-boiling water.

The dead-end was covered in a relaxing fog, resembling more a sauna than a dangerous cave.

Drew settled down in the warm mist with a goofy grin, clearly enjoying the heat as he plopped down onto his chest, patting the ground beside him invitingly.

The electric type felt a faint flush on her cheeks as she sat down next to him, her four legs perched closely together in that way peculiar to dog-like Pokémon.

This had largely been her idea but she wasn't really sure how to follow it up, especially with his invitingly round black eyes on her face and that incredibly distracting itch gathering again at the tips of her electrically erect spikes.

"This was a great idea." Drew purred as the fire on his neck began smouldering softly in agreement, "We have this place all to ourselves."

"It's not like there's much of a secret." Merrill answered, shifting on the pads of her paws uncomfortably at his continued gaze, "They knew we were doing it before we even started."

"Really… I never noticed." Drew said absently, nuzzling against her neck with his snout.

Merrill leaned into the gesture while humming in agreement, "Chimeco and Kangaskhan especially. They kept saying we'd make a cute couple."

Drew's eyes narrowed in thought as he absently continued his ministrations before a small spark of recognition went off in them, "Oh, yeah. I never paid much mind to it."

Merrill's voice cracked slightly as she responded "I know it wasn't very important."

She figured she'd been thinking about it longer than he had anyway. He had always just laughed the comments off while she turned red as a tomato.

"I always guessed that you weren't interested. You seemed so uncomfortable whenever they said anything." Drew said simply, shrugging as he rested his neck on her slimmer one, spikes flattening easily beneath his weight.

Merrill's head snapped to the side in shock, causing Drew to fall forwards. He was too busy groaning afterwards to notice the sudden change in her mood.

"What did you say?" she murmured, Drew left blinking in confusion as he tried to decipher what he'd said wrong.

"I never listened to-"

"The next part."

"You seemed uncomfortable."

"Before that."

Drew sighed, feeling increasingly like he was being interrogated with every new question, finally getting to the correct answer, "I thought you weren't interested in me."

Merrill just sat there in silence, processing that for a moment… she thought she was being stupidly obvious every time she'd tried to hide it, worried he was about to discover her secret. He must have had some idea.

Drew meanwhile was waving a paw in front of her unseeing eyes, growing nervous due to his complete confusion, "So… did I get it right?"

"Huh?" Merrill said in a daze, turning her eyes back to face Drew.

"Did I say the right part? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, and yeah, I was wondering about that part." The floor seemed so interesting to the Jolteon in the moment she realised just how badly she'd been spacing out.

"Why?"

Drew instantly regretted saying anything when she seized up slightly, her head lowering another inch further to avoid his gaze. Just when he was about to apologise, Merrill started talking again.

"I thought it was the other way around," she began quietly, "me always pining for someone who only saw me as a friend."

Merrill blinked before grinning widely, "Guess I really am cute."

Just thankful that things had worked themselves out, Drew nodded eagerly as the two cuddled closer to one another, the two mates completely oblivious to the world around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

On the other side of the cave, an excitable blue fairy orbited a set of stairs obnoxiously, ignoring the surrounding Pokémon at various stages of unconsciousness and fleeing.

Meanwhile, a red blur was darting around the room, delivering what might have been a high speed punch with incredible force to the few fighters still eager to go.

Charlie's Agility finally burned out and he skid to a halt in front of the floor exit, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed Manaphy's playful orbit, a soft smile crossing his face at the sight.

"_Cute kid. Doesn't need my protection here other than on the principle of the matter… but he's cute." _

The now bored Scizor scanned the room for Drew and Merrill, impatiently awaiting the return of the 'lovely Miss Merrill' and the 'overgrown mouse'.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" he said aloud, trying to draw the nearby child into conversation.

His gaze narrowed into a glare at the sound of a giggle.

"What?" Charlie asked, only able to keep the annoyance out of his voice due to the other inhabitant's youth.

Manaphy just chuckled knowingly, floating closer to the cave roof with an airy, "Who knows? Probably grown-up stuff."

"Yeah, probably." Charlie agreed, completely missing the mischievous expression on Manaphy's face and the teasing subtext.

"Hopefully it won't take too long." Charlie said again, having to sigh when Manphy finally gave up supressing his glee and fell to the ground, doing a near-legless version of kicking the air in glee.

**Author's Notes: I know the plot was a little weak but I think it turned out alright overall. As for Charlie's personality… I figured adding a recurring team member to the line-up and giving him a personality would liven things up slightly. If you liked that, I could introduce some more the next time I visit this universe.**


End file.
